


An Exciting Development

by retrospectav



Category: British Actor RPF, Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan is on the run and angry. When is he ever not?<br/>His girlfriend tries to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exciting Development

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, bad at titles.  
> Potential character spoiler for those who haven't seen Star Trek: Into Darkness.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Inspired by this:  
> http://retrospectav.tumblr.com/post/55125310746/cumbermums-hair-hair-hair-that-is-all#notes  
> And then this gorgeous picture happened:  
> http://retrospectav.tumblr.com/post/62152993308/okay-then-my-excuse-is-to-better-my-anatomy

“For goodness sake woman! Open up this door!” Khan bellowed. 

He had been on the run from Starfleet for a few days now. Luckily for him, his brains had managed to keep him hidden for the mean time. The woman whom Khan was shouting at had arranged to meet at a hotel room to discuss their rendezvous in the next galaxy. She had only just started seeing Khan, but that didn’t matter as she was soon swept up in the fury of his wake from a certain Starfleet command and an imminent revenge from one Captain Kirk. Khan’s plan was to surprise the Enterprise crew in the next galaxy and lay his attack on their ship and well, she wasn't going to argue with him.

“Alright, alright…geez,” answered the woman on the other side of the door. Khan was in one of his moods again, but that was to be expected given the circumstances. He bolted through the door, almost bowling her over and headed for the bathroom. 

“I need to take a shower, that’s all!” He shouted again. 

“Babe, no need to yell now. Don’t you think?” The woman rebuffed. 

“Don’t ‘babe’ me!” and Khan uttered some obscenities that trailed off as he rounded the corner of the bathroom door and slammed it quickly behind him.

The woman gave a tired, but happy sigh. She loved it when he was so tense like this. All the better to tease him with.  
The woman sat on the unused bed and listened to him clatter about in the shower, probably getting frustrated with the taps or something. In the midst of all this hurrying around she found it all quite amusing, but frustrating of her own accord. She had an idea. The woman walked slowly into the bathroom and waited in the steam-filled room. Eventually Khan emerged from the shower and on noticing her standing there quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, without drying the rest of himself off. The woman couldn't help but stare at the glistening figure in front of her. He was like a human machine, except he was all muscles instead of metal. The water droplets clung to his chest and slowly, teasingly dragged down his center and disappeared underneath his towel. The only part that appeared to be drier than the rest was his wild mop of midnight black hair. This had somehow shifted to one side of his head during the shower, but he still looked as dark and handsome as ever. This was more than enough evidence to reaffirm her keenly made plan. She tried again.

“Babe…” she started, teasingly, “…given the circumstances, I understand why you’re…stressed, but you need to slow down a bit, otherwise you’ll slip a disc.”

“Don’t you remember what I’ve told you? That is impossible for my kind to do. We are genetically engineered to be far more flexible and almost unbreakable than the average human and even if that was true, in case you forgot as well, I have the ability to heal at a far superior speed than those weaklings,” Khan growled.

Oh boy, this was going to be harder than she thought. He really was wound up very tightly. The woman took a step forward then. 

“Look, for a moment can we forget about those weaklings? What about us?” As she said this she lightly trailed a hand down the middle of his chiselled chest and kept moving her hand down, even when she met towel and then paused at his groin. She felt his groin harden underneath the towel. Perfect. She held her hand in position.  
“I mean, we haven’t even been out on a first date yet. All you said to me was, oh, what was it now? Something like ‘do you want to see the stars with me?’ You know I think that was the best pick-up line I’ve ever heard,” she said sarcastically, “I think you know the key to every girl’s heart, but you just need to relax,” she teased again and reached up to kiss him, squeezing his groin through the towel. 

That was enough for him. He wrapped his tight arms swiftly around her and bore his jaws down on her, almost swallowing her lips in the process. She let out a surprised laugh and with that she was scooped up and thrown onto the bed, with Khan instantly on top of her. 

“John,” she gasped, surprised at his full weight baring down on her and feeling his hard cock begging against her leg. 

“My name’s not John now. Fuck…” he growled, grinding into her with the force of a speeding ship. “…it’s Khan and I don’t think you’ll forget it.” 

This was perfect. She moaned in exasperation. Finally she was getting somewhere with him. The woman worked on unbuttoning her pants and pulled them down with her underwear. Khan had it easy. He hovered above the woman for a moment, whipping off his towel and then laid flat on top of her and ground into her again, still almost completely wet from the shower. He continued to suck and bite at her neck and ears. The woman had grown distracted by the onslaught on her mouth and neck, but she knew what was coming. She let out a loud groan as she felt him enter her and she bucked at the sensation. That was enough to undo her, but then the pulsing started. It didn’t take long for Khan to find his rhythm and he drove into her, gaining speed by the second. He was close to the edge and she wasn’t far behind. She could feel her body tensing and with a few more strokes from him, she drew her breath in and came, swearing she could see stars forming on the ceiling. She sighed heavily as she clung onto his shoulder blades tightly, reassuring herself of reality. Not that this was a difficult task as Khan was still stretched out on top of her, gasping for air, chest heaving. His long wet fringe sticking to her neck. 

After a few minutes of near silence, she smiled and dared to ask him.

“So, what’s your name again?”


End file.
